64dsmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
From The Super Mario 64 DS Wiki Mario is a fictional Video Game character created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Starting in the early 1980's, Mario's first video game appearance was in the Arcade game, Donkey Kong. During the time of Donkey Kong, Mario's name wasn't even Mario, it was Jumpman. Also, the few games after Donkey Kong, Mario (Jumpman) was the antagonist. 'Timeline' Below is a timeline or list of the Mario series games (Includes Mario Party) 'Game Name-Year Released-Country of 1st Release-System' *'Donkey Kong-1981-USA-Arcade' *'Donkey Kong Jr-1982-Japan-Arcade' *'Mario Bros-1983-USA-Arcade' *'Golf-1984-USA-NES' *'Wrecking Crew-1985-Japan-Famicom' *'Super Mario Bros-1985-Japan-Famicom' *'SMB Special-1986-Japan-PC88' *'SMB2 or SMB: Lost Levels-1986-Japan-NES-Famicom ' *'Return of Mario Bros-1986-Japan-Famicom' *'Super Mario Bros 2-1988-USA-NES' *'Super Mario Bros 3-1988-Japan-NES' *'Super Mario Land-1989-Japan-Game Boy' *'Super Mario World-1990-Japan-SNES' *'Dr. Mario-1990-Japan-NES' *'Mario Paint-1992-USA-SNES ' *'Super Mario Land 2-1992-Japan-SNES' *'Super Mario Kart-1992-Japan-SNES' *'Mario is Missing-1992-USA-MS-DOS ' *'Mario's Time Machine-1993-USA-SNES' *'Mario & Wario-1993-Japan-Famicom' *'Yoshi's Safari-1993-Japan-SNES' *''' Super Mario All-Stars-1993-Japan-SNES''' *'Hotel Mario-1994-USA-Philips CD-i' *'Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island-1995-Japan-SNES' *'Super Mario RPG: Legend of the 7 Stars-1996-Japan-SNES' *'Super Mario 64-1996-Japan-Nintendo 64' *'Mario Kart 64-1996-Japan-Nintendo 64' *'Mario Party-1998-Japan-Nintendo 64' *'Super Mario Bros. Deluxe-1999-USA-Game Boy Color' *'Mario Party 2-1999-Japan-Nintendo 64' *'Paper Mario-2000-Japan-Nintendo 64' *'Mario Party 3-2000-Japan-Nintendo 64' *'Luigi's Mansion-2001-Japan-Gamecube' *'Mario Kart: Super Circuit-2001-Japan-Game Boy Advance or SP' *'Mario Party 4-2002-USA-Gamecube' *'Super Mario Sunshine-2002-Japan-Gamecube' *'Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga-2003-USA-Game Boy Advance or SP' *'Mario Party 5-2003-USA-Gamecube' *'Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door-2004-Japan-Gamecube' *'Mario Vs. Donkey Kong-2004-USA-Game Boy Advance or SP' *'Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party-2004-Japan-Arcade' *'Mario Party 6-2004-Japan-Gamecube' *'Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix-2005-Japan-Gamecube' *'Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time-2005-USA-Nintendo DS-DSi-DSi XL-3DS' *'Mario Party Advance-2005-Japan-Game Boy Advance or SP' *'Super Princess Peach-2005-Japan-Nintendo DS-DSi-DSi XL -3DS' *'Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2-2005-Japan-Arcade' *'Mario Party 7-2005-USA-Gamecube' *'Mario Kart DS-2005-USA-Nintendo DS-DSi-DSi XL-3DS' *'Mario Kart Arcade GP-2005-USA-Arcade' *'New Super Mario Bros-2006-USA-Nintendo DS -DSi-DSi XL-3DS' *'Super Paper Mario-2007-USA-Wii' *'Super Mario Galaxy-2007-Japan-Wii' *'Mario Party 8-2007-USA-Wii' *'Mario Party DS-2007-Japan-Nintendo DS-DSi-DSi XL-3DS' *'Mario Kart Arcade GP 2-2007-Japan-Arcade' *'Mario Kart Wii-2008-Japan-Wii' *'Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story-2009-Japan-Nintendo DS-DSi-DSi XL-3DS' *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii-2009-Australia-Wii' *'Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher-2009-Japan-Arcade' *'Super Mario Galaxy 2-2010-USA-Wii' *'Super Mario All-Stars-2010-Japan-Wii ' *'Mario Vs. Donkey Kong: Mini Land Mayhem-2010-USA-Nintendo DS-DSi-DSi XL-3DS' *'Mario Sports Mix-2010-Japan-Wii' *'Mario Kart 3DS-2011-Yet to be Released-Nintendo 3DS' *'Paper Mario 3DS-2011-Yet to be Released-Nintendo 3DS' 'Personality' Mario's personality can be mixed depending on what is going on. Like in Super Mario Galaxy, when Mario enters a Bowser batlle, you can see that Mario looks mad. But when he collects a Power Star, it is shown that Mario is happy and excited that he won. Also, if something happens to Mario, it may be shown that he may not like it. Like in SMB3, when Mario turns into a statue, he has a blank experssion. Clothing Mario has many types of clothing, but here are his most common: Cap Mario's cap is a very important part of his clothing. He wears it in most games (With the exclusion of the Dr. Mario games) In Super Mario Sunshine, when Mario loses his cap, he will gradually take damage. A funny trick is talk to an NPC until your health meter runs out. It will make it look as if the NPC killed you. In Super Mario 64 DS, a Toad reveals that Mario's cap is special, and without it, only Bad Luck will come upon him. In Luigi's Mansion, Mario's Cap is one of the 5 items that Luigi ''must bring to ''Madame Clairvoya. ''In ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, if Mario gains 99 Lives, his hat will be taken off "In honor of all your hard work." Gloves Mario's Gloves are another part of all his clothing. He is rarely seen without them (Except for Donkey Kong ''and ''Donkey Kong Jr., and when he is a baby.) This part is not very important. In Luigi's Mansion, when Luigi brings Mario's glove to Madame Clairvoya, she will say that it is extremely sweaty. In the Super Smash Bros. Series, Mario's glove bares a striking resemblence to Master Hand. Shoes/Boots ﻿ Interactions with Other Characters Bowser Mario's long time arch nemesis and main enemy. No matter how many times Mario has defeated Bowser, almost 100 times, he never seems to give up. He also has a love interest with Princess Peach, and always fighting Mario for her. There are also some scenes where Bowser wants to save Mario from obstacles and enemies, as shown in Mario Super Sluggers. Bowser jumps in front of a Bullet Bill to avoid it hitting Mario. Probably to be able to destroy Mario himself. Donkey Kong During Mario's first few games, Mario was trying to destroy DK, starting a short-lived rivalry. But as the Mario series went on, Mario and Donkey Kong started to become friends, and a friendly, yet competitive rivalry between the two of them, as of the present. Luigi Mario's younger, twin brother. They usually work together, Luigi as the second protagonist and hero. Mario and Luigi maintain a brotherly love between each other. They are usually paired up together in sports titles and spin-offs. Luigi looks up to Mario as a positive role-model, and also feels jealous of Mario, due to the fact that Mario has been on many more adventures than Luigi. Pauline Mario's first girl friend and damsel-in-distress. Since Donkey Kong, Mario has saved her from DK, even after the release of Donkey Kong. Princess Daisy They are usually stated as very good friends. Mario has saved Daisy from the evil clutches of Tatanga in Super Mario Land. In later games, Mario and Daisy have been called "Nice Couple". In the Mario Baseball series, they don't share chemistry, as Luigi and Peach don't. Princess Peach She has been Mario's close friend ever since they were children. Mario always saves Peach, usually receiving a cake that Peach had made herself, or a kiss upon her returning. Princess Peach and Mario are considered to be in a romantic relationship. According to the European Mario website, it is confirmed that Peach is Mario's girlfriend. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, ''Mario and Peach are the secret staff ghosts on Rainbow Road. In ''Super Mario Galaxy, ''Rosalina refers to Princess Peach as Mario's "Special One". Rosalina She has befriended Mario during the events of ''Super Mario Galaxy ''and very little during ''Super Mario Galaxy 2. She had trusted Mario to return the Comet Observatory back to a Starship, and she gave him help to defeat Bowser. Toad Toad is one of Mario's very close friends. During the events of ''Super Mario Bros 2, ''